


Dream Us Well

by teprometo



Series: 2013 Summer Pornathon [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Dreams, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fix-It, Half-Sibling Incest, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana dreams the future in stunning clarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Us Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Summer Pornathon week five challenge: [Canon Era](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/93492.html). This fic placed first in its group.

Morgana dreams the future in stunning clarity. The tonic Gaius gives her intensifies her vision, makes nebulous images stark. Her dreams are full of violence, _madness_ , because Morgana would _never_ …. She watches herself torture Gwen, sees terror fade to madness in Gwen’s eyes, and Morgana screams herself awake.

“My lady,” Gwen says, her voice cracked with weariness. She wraps her arms around Morgana, her warm scent soothing. “It was only a dream,” Gwen coos as they rock, and Morgana needs to believe it. She pulls Gwen down, pushes her onto her back, curls her hand around Gwen’s neck.

“I will never hurt you,” she says, and Gwen merely nods. Morgana wants her to understand, so she lifts Gwen’s skirt and kisses up her leg. “I want you to be mine,” Morgana says, the feeling overwhelming as she runs her nose between Gwen’s thighs.

***

Morgana dreams. Arthur is wounded, and Merlin cares for him with profound love, his grief unbearable to behold. Morgana is weeping when she awakens, and Gwen shushes her with kisses, a steadying hand on Morgana’s belly—the same belly she later sees Merlin slide a blade into. In the daytime, Merlin smiles and stammers and blushes at her, carefree.

Morgana doesn’t understand what could make her hurt any of them until Morgause comes to her, brings a hand to Morgana’s cheek, and Morgana feels _known_. They kiss in the forest and on a rickety boat and in stone temples. She lets Morgause slide fingers inside her, the way Arthur did clumsily when they were young and Morgana was boy-shaped, the way Gwen does still, careful and loving. Morgause’s touches are full of power, full of _magic_ , and it’s intoxicating to be near her.

***

When everyone falls asleep around her, Morgana realises that Morgause has done something to her. Arthur is fading and Merlin is just a boy in love and out of options. When he offers her water, Morgana drinks. She drinks the poison and lets Merlin hold her.

“I forgive you,” she chokes out. Because she understands.

***

Morgause takes Morgana’s dreams away, and she feels blinded. Morgause makes her feel like she can never go home, like the magic blossoming in her will always make her Camelot’s enemy. She learns everything she can about magic, because if she can’t have warmth, at least she can have power. She forgets her love for Arthur, and for Merlin, the boy who will someday kill her. She tucks Gwen away somewhere safe, preserving the last bit of light in her life as long as she can.

***

“Do you love me?” Morgause asks, grinding her cunt against Morgana’s.

“I love you.”

Morgause’s smile is wicked, and Morgana can’t help imagining the sweet curve of Gwen’s mouth, the open adoration in her eyes. Morgause sends waves of pleasure across Morgana’s skin, makes her come.

“Can anyone else do this for you?”

Morgana thinks of Gwen’s bitten lip, her work-rough fingers sliding into Morgana’s body like she’s something sacred, and yes, Gwen could do this to her with just the press of her breasts against Morgana as they kissed like lovers.

“You fuck like a warrior,” Morgana says, and Morgause’s grin shows that she takes it as a compliment. That she doesn’t know Morgana at all.

Morgause falls asleep first, and Morgana removes the enchanted bracelet, wanting to see Gwen’s face again. She dreams the future of Camelot, when Arthur is dead and Merlin is gone. She dreams of Gwen, sees into her broken heart, watches her lift the ban on magic, and Morgana wakes with pride and gratitude swelling inside her. She curls around the body beside her, and it isn’t Gwen.

***

When Morgana finally returns to Camelot, Arthur has started courting Gwen with pretty words and gestures. But Gwen is hard with him, prickly in her wariness. Morgana smiles because only she knows the softness of Gwen’s heart when she’s in love, the trembling clutch of her fingers, the smell of her arousal as they ride one another, slick across Morgana’s belly. She finds Gwen later, presses her down into the bed, says, “Marry him. Become my queen.” Gwen nods and kneads Morgana’s arse, pulls her up and uses her mouth to soothe away the aches of Morgana’s absence until only Gwen remains, bright and beautiful, worthy.

“I missed you,” Gwen says later, her eyes wet and hands restless on Morgana’s face, her hair.

Morgana believes her—believes that Gwen will be the one to save them all.


End file.
